Do The Dew
by Chris An
Summary: Remember kids, Don't drink Mountain Dew, and drive a Gundam, it's dangerous. :)...I have finish typing it. Finally, I can sleep!! :::eyes Mountain Dew peaks at gundam outside.::: well, soon...


-Let's see...dark stormy night, parents out of town, and a credit card to use for   
"emergencies"...hee hee- a smile spread across her face as she walked to her phone and   
borrowed Shannon's phonebook to call Wufei, Duo, Trowa, Hilde (ha ha Shannon Touchee),   
Quatre, Heero, and Jenn.-Now to call her at Nicole's.- she used the memory button, tired   
from all that button pushing, and waited while the phone rang.  
"Hello?", came a tired voice on the phone.  
"Hi! Is Tara there?", a malicious smile spread across her face.  
"Speaking.", said Tara drowsily.  
"Hi! Would you mind bringing Shannon back home along with Nicole...as fast as you   
can...", the smile somehow grew.  
"No, I don't mind at all.", Tara perked up when she heard the last part.  
"Don't tell them where you're going, and a spare key will be under the mat if she   
needs it."  
"Roger. I'm on the job. Bye."  
She let Tara hang up first and headed up to her cousin's room.-Hmm, now where do I   
go for food?- out of the corner of her eye she saw a light blue card. The malicious smile   
was back.  
+  
After Liz parked the car, they went into the food warehouse showing the lady in   
front the light blue card. They walked strait to the candy aisle and got huge things of   
mints, warheads, gummy bears, snickers, Reeses, and more mints. Then, they went to the   
drink aisle and got three boxes of Mountain Dew. They went to the checkout counter and   
charged it on the emergency card.-hee hee hee.-  
+  
-Hmm...there's always a spare key somewhere.- He started searching for one and   
stepped on a bulge in the mat. He lifted it up and picked up a key with a keychain reading   
:the more things change, the more they stay INSANE:-Hmph...interesting.- He unlocked the   
door and waited on the couch for someone to arrive. A cat came up to him and curled up on   
his lap.-I wonder if this is the cuddly one she hates so much.- Then, another cat entered   
the room, proud and dignified, but left when she saw the other one.-Nope, this is her 'kid'-  
Two ladies came through the garage door carrying stuff and letting the dogs out of   
the mudroom. He 'eeped' when a crazed dog came up to him, scaring the cat off his lap and   
licking him all over.  
"Well, that's it, now we gotta go rent some scary movies.", a voice from the kitchen   
said.  
"We have so many here though...Young Frankenstein, Hocus Pocus, The Haunting,   
Salem's Lot [she stifled a laugh], Sleepy Hollow, Anaconda, and many more.", another voice,   
older.  
"You're right, let's go pick one to watch first."  
"I think we should watch Sleepy Hollow first."  
"Ok then, let's get it ready.", footsteps were coming closer.  
He wiped his face and acted casual on the couch.  
"Oh! My gosh, Wufei...you scare the bageeses out of me! Do you always come into   
empty houses and scare people when they come home?"  
"Sorry, Chris, I didn't mean to scare you, there was a spare key under the mat, so   
I decided to come in...it was cold out there.", Liz looked at Tina to see if she would   
correct his mistake of calling her Chris.  
"That's ok, I'm fine...is anyone else here?"  
"Um...I'm gonna go upstairs and get in my PJs.", said Liz before she went upstairs.  
"Uh...no...no one else is here.", said Wufei.  
"Did you bring your PJs, like I asked?"  
"Yeah they're on, so what's this all about, and where are your parents?", he looked   
at her accusingly.  
"Well, my parents are out of town and...do you want some mints?", she said   
motioning to the kitchen.  
"What's this all about?"  
"Well basically, I was gonna tell everyone that it was a Pajama party, but it's   
actually to torture my sister. I invited both Duo and Hilde. It's actually sort of an   
experiment to see what they do to eachother.", she said sort of ashamed.  
"Hmm, good idea...it's also a good way to get Duo confused.", a gleam could be seen   
in his eye.  
"Do you want something?", she motioned.  
"Sure, do you have some Mountain Dew?", he said as they walked to the kitchen.  
+  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Shannon as the car jumped over the hill.   
"Can't we go slower?", Tara didn't respond as she sped on. Nicole couldn't say anything   
since she was plastered to the seat. "Where are we going?", still no answer. Suddenly,   
they turned onto a street and stopped abruptly in front of a house.  
"Well here we are.", said Tara happily. Shannon peered out the window.  
"This is MY house. Why are w--oof.", someone ran into the back of the car.  
"Sorry!", Shannon steemed as she recognized Hilde's voice. You could even hear a   
growl from the back of her throat.  
They walked up to the door and Liz answered it.  
"Did you bring your PJs?"  
Hilde- "I have them on."  
Nicole-"Tara didn't give us any time to change  
Tara-"Hee hee"  
"You're welcome to stay if you want.", said Liz to Tara.  
"But I didn't bring my PJs."  
"That's ok, you can use some of mine.", she stepped aside and everyone came in.   
Liz and Tara went up to her room and Shannon, Hilde, and Nicole went into the kitchen where   
they saw Wufei and Tina with Mountain Dews in their hands. Shannon was about to confront   
them when she saw the pile of mint stuffs.  
"Mints!", she shouted and she nd Nicole pounced on the pile.  
"So what's this all about?", asked Hilde, eyeing the mints.  
"It's a pajama party.", Wufei stated easily. Hilde couldn't help it anymore, she   
casually reached for them.  
"Ouch! You bit me!!", she screamed.  
Shannon smiled with her cheeks full of mints and said, "I'm thorry, I almotht bit your   
whole hand off." She went back to stuffing her mouth.  
Tina turned to Wufei and whispered, "I forgot the most important detail, I'll be right   
back." She rushed out of the room. Wufei peeked around the corner and saw her rush into the   
TV room with some lightsabers, but they looked real! -I must've had too much Mountain Dew.-  
He gulped the rest down and got another can, then, he went over and started eating Warheads.  
Just then, "The God of Death has arrived!!" came a booming voice from the entry way   
as the door slammed. "Hey Wufei! Hi Shannon AND Hilde?!" He stood there stunned. While  
the ones in the kitchen already tried to get him to wake up, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Jenn  
had arrived and had set up the TV room with the candy, drinks, and the first movie. They  
finally woke him and went into the room where Jenn, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero were quarreling  
over one mint, even though there were many more. Tina looked down and saw four empty  
Mountain Dew cans.-Ahh. I see, said the blind man to his deaf wife when he picked up his  
hammer and saw.-  
-Of course! said the captain when he steered his ship into a rock.- thought Quatre,   
taking his mind for a split second to respond to Tina's thought. The arguing and eyeing went  
on for hours, during one of the breaks between movies, though, Jenn noticed the lightsabers   
conveniently placed above the french doors. She dashed and grabbed one to fight with Heero  
who was the only other one who was still fighting for THE mint. She backed through the french  
doors and Heero followed grabbing the other one on his way. They turned them on, two orange  
lights grew out of the ends of Jenn's, and one yellow one grew out of Heero's. They didn't take  
much notice in them, but all the mouths in the other room were dropped, Tina casually walked  
in, put a movie in, pressed play, and started eating some gummy bears and drinking Mountain  
Dew.  
"Ha! Chris's smarter than the average human." smirked Wufei as he remembered the   
real lightsabers from before, and the top student in all the Science, Programming, and Math  
classes.  
"Chris? You mean Tina, right?", said Shannon, confused.  
"No, it's fine.", said Tina smiling and repeating, "roll, roll, roll in ze hay."  
"Where's Joe?", said Shannon, beginning to realize her surroundings  
"He decided to go to his friends house.", said Liz, who had spent most of this time   
chatting with Tara.  
"Too bad, he would've started talking to Tina about how she made those."  
"Yeah, too bad, hey, do you have videogames?", said Duo out of the blue.  
"My brother does!"  
"Too bad he's not here.", said Duo.  
"Ooh! Young Frankenstein!!", said Jenn bounding in from the other room and eating   
the mint that was sitting on the tablel. "'Stay close to the light, the staircase can be trecherous.'",   
she recited, ignoring the more angered Heero.  
"Before he left, he said we could use it if we wanted, but if you break it, you must pay   
for a new one.", said Liz. Duo, Shannon, and Quatre went off to the basement to play video   
games.  
"'Hey there handsome!'", Jenn and Tina said in unison, surrounded by wrappers and   
empty Mountain Dew cans. Heero was now sitting next to Jenn, watching her wacky nature in   
sort of acting out the movie, and drinking Mountain Dew. Trowa and Nicole were on the   
computer drinking Mountain Dew. Liz and Tara were conversing in front of the television,   
drinking Mountain Dew. Hilde was sitting on the sofa, SERIOUSLY watching the movie, and   
drinking Mountain Dew. Shannon, Quatre, and Duo were playing video games in the basement   
and drinking Mountain Dew, and Wufei was in the best spot, right next to Tina with his arm   
around her and a Mountain Dew in the other hand.  
"Awwww, I'm out of Mountain Dew, be right back.", said Tina, rushing to the kitchen.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! The Dew!...The Dew of life!...it's gone!!!", cried   
Tina from the kitchen. Everyone came into the kitchen and also yelled. "Tara! We must go to   
the store again! Come on!", she shouted LOUDLY, because of the Mountain Dew.boom boom   
chang- booboom boom chang- she stopped and turned,"but first, someone will be beaten.",   
she said and headed for the basement. Everyone followed and gasped when they saw Quatre   
playing the drums. A low rumble could be heard from SOMEone's throat. She reached back and   
two light sabers came floating down the stairs. Tina took one and tossed the other one to   
Quatre who was now looking at her terrified. She stuck out one long finger and bent it,   
motioning for him to come. She turned and walked throught the group and up the stairs.   
Everyone followed after Quatre to the backyard. Tina reached into her pocket and took out two   
cards, she tossed them to Tara and said, "Tara, go to the store and get more rations, while I   
take care of business here." zwapp out came a curved, black blade from Tina's and a   
straight, brown one came from Quatre's. Sweat was practically pouring from his body as a   
smile spread across Tina's face. The battle began as they returned eachothers attacks, doing   
flips and turns no one thought they knew on and off the trampoline, and bouncing thoughts back  
and forth.  
-Why are we fighting?-  
-Because you wanted to touch my drumset.-  
-I was hyper from the MountainDew, I had no control over my actions!Ah!-, "That hurt!"  
"You should be more careful then!", -Are you blaming the Mountain Dew?-  
-Well, yeah...I guess I am...-joom The curve of her light saber was aligned with   
his forehead.  
-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
"Never, blame the Mountain Dew...and you will live, for now.", said Tina, shutting off   
her light sword.  
"What do you mean: for now?", asked Quatre, cautiously.  
"Why don't you figure it out?", said Tina, kissing Quatre's nose and jumping off the   
trampoline. She walked past everyone's open mouths and into the houses, just in time to   
intercept Tara to see how much she had gotten and to get a can for herself.  
"Mountain Dew!!!", came shouts from the mob outside. Everyone came inside to   
jump Tara. Once everyone had some, they all went back to where they were and what they   
were doing. "'Put down that man!'", recited Jenn and Tina.  
Crash went the lightning outside and Heero jumped into Jenn's lap, "What are   
you doing?", she said with a surprised look on her face.  
"Umm, I, uh..." CRA...CRASH "EEP!!", he put his arms around her, horrified of the   
loud thunder.  
"'Suit yourself, I'm easy.'", she remarked and turned back to the movie that had just   
finished. "Darn", she said under her breath and suddenly saw Tina and Wufei asleep in   
eachother's arms. "Aww, how sweet, they're like, the perfect couple...stop shaking, come on.",   
she grabbed his hand, slipped out from under him, and began to pull him along. She grabbed   
the encyclopedia and walked into the other room with Heero. Thump came from the   
kitchen. "Hilde...could you help me with something?", came Jenn's low voice from the same   
direction. Hilde came in and saw something 'very surprising.'  
+ at Todd's house + (This is where the writing style changes to play mode)  
Joey: This adventure is going nowhere. Let's do something else.  
Todd: True :::closes the dungeon master book::: What should we do?  
Joey: :::starts putting stuff away gathering stuff::: Hey, my sister's having a pajama party with   
the other gundam pilots and some other friends of hers, let's go there.  
Todd: Ok, let's! (They go to Joe's car and embark.)  
+ The House +  
Hilde: Why did you do that? :::stares unfazed at Heero on the floor, unconcious:::  
Jenn: He was getting on my nerves :::Shrugs and sets encyclopedia on counter:::  
Hilde: He was getting on mine, too, hopefully this will bring him back to his senses (They leave   
to start another movie.)  
[A clammer comes from the porch and the dogs begin to bark and jump about. Tara gets up and   
opens the door.]  
Tara: Heeloo! Where'd you go?  
[someone flips down from the roof and another someone casually jumps down]  
Joey: :::lands from flip with serious expression::: I am Joe, Tina's sister, at your service.   
:::bows:::  
Todd: I am Todd, at your service, :::also bows, straightens::: and you?  
Tara: I am Tara, good sirs, please enter, a sister of Tina's is a friend of mine. :::curtsies, steps   
aside::: Hey, more humans have arived!!  
Joe: Who said we were humans?  
Tara: No matter (people come from upstairs, downstairs, and other rooms) we still have plenty of  
Mountain Dew.  
Trowa: Hey Joe.  
Quatre: Oh goody! More tormentees! :::rubs hands together, sceaming look on face:::  
Duo: Hallo!  
Todd: :::Looks around::: Where's Tina and Wufei?  
Jenn: They're asleep in the other room.  
+Dream+  
Tina: You know, I love Mountain D-- [a white comes rushing towards her. She tries to breathe,   
but inhales water instead.] :::Lifts head, relizes surroundings, coughs to breathe again::: Argh!   
My brain! Why'd you do that?  
Jenn: You weren't responding when I tried to shake you awake, so I decided to dip your heads in   
water.  
Tina: :::hears gasping from other sink::: (in hoarse rasp) You alright, Wufei?  
Wufei: Yeah, I think so. :::sits on closed toilet seat, still gasping:::  
Tina: :::sits on floor against cabinet, senses problem::: What's wrong with Heero?  
Jenn: Did you know he's afraid of lightning?  
Tina-I knew she'd knock him out eventually- [they all catch they're breaths and go downstairs.]  
Joe: Hey Tina! Catch! :::throws Mountain Dew and some candy to her:::  
Tina: Thanks Joe. When did you come? :::pops tab, takes drink:::  
Joe: A few minutes ago. That's when they decided to wake you two up. Catch Wufei! :::throws the   
same:::  
Wufei: Thanks :::Takes a gulp::: how are ya?  
Joe: Good, and you?  
Wufei: I'm good. Hey! Did you see what Chris made?  
Joe-Chris? Oh yeah, Tina.- No, What did she make?  
Tina: Come, I'll show you! :::Leads into TV room for scientific descussion.::: bzwaaa A real   
live light saber. I made it myself over the years.  
Joe: Woah! How's that possible?  
Tina: Come, I'll show you the program I created for it on the computer! I can make so many   
different kinds now. Wufei! You come look too! [They all gather around the computer]  
Duo: Let's watch a movie!  
Shannon: Which one?  
Hilde: Yeah? [growl]  
Quatre: Hmm, how about... Salem's Lot?  
Trowa: good idea.:::chuckles::: [they go to the TV room]  
Tara: So, tell me more about Jeremiah.  
Todd: I think I'll go look at the blueprints of those light sa-- uh...swords.:::walks off:::  
Bang, bang, bang, creeeak [everyone rushes to the door and see two dark figures in the   
doorway...with pink hair.]  
Shannon: No, it can't be  
Tina: It's...it's...aaaaah! [the light shines on the two figures]  
Duo: Not *gasp* Relena and Dorothy!!  
Relena: Hey, we were bored, so we decided to come over and meet our new neighbors.   
CraCRASH [Shannon, Joe, and Tina faint at the same time]  
+Tina's room+  
Tina: moan...ugh...my head :::turns on music, lights insense, extends umbrella to turn on light:::   
huh? No...my...my...AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
+Shannon's room+  
Shannon: Huh? Was that Christi--:::tears::: Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
+Joe's room+  
Joe: Christie? :::hears Shannon::: Shannon? :::turns on light::: My --   
Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
+Tina's room+  
[Wufei bursts in, pulling ropes off of him.]  
Wufei: Are you a-- ... oh, no...........  
Tina: :::crying::: why? why? my walls...bare...why would they...burn my :::bursts out crying::: [pan   
to fire in middle of room, just before the last Tiger poster burns up.]  
+Shannon's room+  
[Duo comes in dragging ropes behind him and ripping duct tape off his mouth.]  
Duo: Sha---- oh, kill me now.  
Shannon: :::sobbing::: they were defenseless...why would they do such a thing?...Why would   
they open all my beautiful red cards?...  
+Joe's room+  
[Trowa sneaks in, covered in black.]  
Trowa: Good, they're gone. Are y-- *gasp*  
Joe: :::wide eyed and tearing::: It's gone...all my work...my beautiful computer...destroyed...  
+Split screen (3)+ [Tina, Shannon, Joe]  
Unison: Who did this growl  
[Wufei, Duo, Trowa] (three names at once)  
Wufei: Relena  
Duo: Hilde  
Trowa: Dorothy  
[Relena, Hilde(hat off, pink hair), Dorothy]  
Unison: They're awake  
+ + + + + + +  
[They are all upstairs, those that didn't come to the rooms are tied to chairs, those that   
did are watching through the window from outside, Tina, Joe, and Shannon (now wearing black   
trenchcoats and such of the sort) are in the entry, while Relena, Dorothy, and Hilde (now wearing   
preppy, pink clothes) are in the TV room facing the "blacks."  
Tina;Shannon;Joe: You will be destroyed; The Shinigami will have your souls; Omae o korosu.  
Relena, Hilde, Dorothy: On the other hand, i think it is quite the opposite.  
Tina, Shannon, Joe: :::right hands extend, three light swords float to them and three to the  
"pinks."::: take your swords and prepare to die :::says this while grabbing their swords and   
charging:::  
[the "pinks" grab and get ready to block. The "blacks" disappear and reappear behind   
their designated "pink" (confused) with their swords raised. The "pinks" turn just in time to   
block. Each duet goes off in their own directions, battling. (Tina and Relena Dining room,   
Shannon and hilde TV room, Joe and Dorothy Computer room  
+Dining room+  
[They slash and quarrel, Relena is doing pretty well, considering, but you can tell that   
Tina is winning. She is more equipped in strength, agility, and skill. They carry on leaving no   
respect for the cabinet, table, baker's rack, GLASS, and chairs.  
+TV room+  
[growl They are evenly matched as they pay great respect to the television and   
music system which is playing Star Wars music, but none to the other furniture or the other   
people.  
Hilde: How can you possibly be good at this?  
Shannon: Hmph.  
Hilde: I mean, I was piloting mobile suits. Where were you; sitting at home doing nothing!  
Shannon: ...  
Hilde: Speak, speak! Why don't you speak?!  
[they stop fighting for the moment.]  
Shannon: I wasn't "doing nothing." I was abducted when I got out of high school and trained to   
become the perfect soldier using the "Zero" system in a new gundam called Hailstorm. As for   
my siblings, Tina and Joe are both black belts in Karate, martial arts experts, and they go to the   
gym every day. Tina was also a gundam pilot. She ran away to join the rebels and was asigned   
to the gundam Tigereye. Jenn also has a gundam named Cinnabar and has escaped along with   
the others, I wonder where they went.  
Hilde: But...but...but that's...  
Shannon: Impossible? No, I can prove it as well.  
Hilde: How?  
Shannon: Tina and I keep our gundams within easy access at all times. Do you want me to show   
them to you?  
Hilde: Uh...sure.  
[they go outside]  
+Computer room+  
[They fight throughout the room, Joe keeping away from the piano and other computer   
as much as possible. It seems to be pretty close, but they both know that Joe is toying with   
Dorothy, because of his anger. They are both concentrating in the duel and Dorothy can't tell   
any of her little stories.  
+Outside+  
Shannon: You go first [Hilde climbs under the deck and waits for Shannon]:::climbs in, takes out   
key, puts key in slot of deck, floor lowers::: We also have a new gundam down there, you can   
use it if you like.  
Hilde: What for?  
Shannon: For when we continue our fight in the gundams.  
Hilde: Oh, alright.  
+Sky+ (all in Gundams)  
Jenn: Alright everyone. Gundams are our friends, and our motto is...  
Quatre: No mercy to our enemies!  
Nicole: Enough talking, it's time to fight!  
Heero: Commencing Transformation.  
Trowa: It's a good thing I installed that auto loader for my guns.  
Wufei: Tina, you will be evenged!  
Duo: The Shinigami once again! Gee, the trees sure are getting taller... (small delay for Duo)  
+Dining room+  
Tina: Do you know how to pilot a gundam?...  
[everyone in gundams flying through the sky, upward]  
Tina: Green leader standing by. \  
Jenn: Red leader standing by. all ships report in.  
Bob: Grey leader standing by. /  
Shannon: Red five standing by.  
Joe: Grey seven standing by.  
Duo: :::joins everyone from below::: Red eight standing by.  
Wufei: Green one standing by.  
Jenn: Red zero standing by.  
Tina-Jenn, your wierd-  
Jenn-Yeah, I know-  
Quatre: Grey five standing by.  
Trowa: Green three standing by.  
Heero: What the heck are you talking about?  
Trowa: Heero, do you have a life?  
Heero: ...  
Tina: Nevermind. To outerspace, everyone of us!!  
Quatre: Hey!!  
Tina: :::stifled laugh::: I always wanted to say that.  
Jenn: Oh, stop your yabbering and let us away!  
Tina: Jenn! I never knew you to use such speech, but let us abide by your counsel and away to   
the unknown!  
Joe: Indeed, for this gundam I am anxious to make use of.  
[They continue on and clear the atmosphere and behold before them, the colonies.   
There are many sweat drops, except on Tina's, Jenn's, and Bob's(came in while the "pinks" were  
being introduced to their gundams.) gundams, as they gaze upon a metal cylinder with rounded   
edges, oh why don't I just say it, there is a giant Mountain Dew can in front of them.]  
Bob: Hey! We had to make some use of our time after the war.  
[sweatdrops grow]  
Tina: Ah! Indeed, Patches(cat) is prepared with the cannons and Black Jack(rat), and Kenora(rat)   
are prepared in their gundams.  
Shannon: What?! Aren't those our pets?!  
Tina: Of course! What did you expect? Tutankhamen's pets? Oh! Do you guys want obstacles   
or not?  
All: ...  
Tina: Come on!  
All: [a mix of random spurts of "obstacles" from different people.]  
Tina: Thought so. Hold perfectly still. Kherzhnot (dragon), switch to obstacle. Over  
[suddenly, boxes and things of that sort come shooting out of the coke (soda, pop,   
tonic, whatever you want to call it.) can, in the shape of mints, peanut butter bottles, and spoons   
to certain positions. It seems as if massive sweatdrops have replaced the numerous gundams.]  
Bob: What? I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition. [a few seconds after the fighting starts, three   
red gundams come into the picture.]  
Main gundam: No one expects the Spanish--  
The End  
--oh bugger.  
  
  
Oh! And, by the way, Shannon won... 


End file.
